Irish Luck
by GreySide58
Summary: Lassiter's got a cousin and he's got blood he never knew he had. A past he never knew about has caught up with him. Seamus McTiernan will make him an Irishman yet.A bit AU


**A/N: **This story came about after watching "Luck of the Irish" with my sister. It just had to be written.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Psych or the movie Luck of the Irish

Lassiter walked into his office, he was early to work, but hey what else was new. He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer. No cases were going on at the moment, at least none that he was aware of at the moment. So, with no cases he was stuck doing left over paperwork. The good thing about it was that he was Spencer free for at least two hours.

Two hours later after writing up the paperwork for a couple of older cases he heard a very familiar voice outside of his office.

"So, you're telling me that he's like your cousin or something. Wow, weird. I mean, you're fun and everything, Lassie's just, well, a stick in the mud."

"A lass, where is she?" a voice laced with an accent asked.

"No, Lassie, Lassiter. He's the head detective around here. Ain't that right, Lassie?" Shawn said as he put both of his hands down on the desk.

"Spencer. Who's this?" he asked pointing to a man who was actually about his height with black hair laced with red streaks. His blue eyes flashed at Lassiter as they passed over him.

"Oh, Carly, you wouldn't be forgettin' yer cousin Seamus McTiernen, now, would ya? I come all the way from Ireland. Don't tell me, me favorite cousin forgets me." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sorry, no cousins living in Ireland. Is this some prank, Spencer?"

"No, he was just sort of walking around, sort of lost when Gus and I stopped and asked him where he was headed. Then said we were going to the station, seemed he perked up at that." Shawn explained enthusiastically.

"I told you not to pick up hitchhikers, Shawn, but do you listen no."

"Have I ever listened, Dude?"

"Guys, please be quiet." Lassiter said as he glared at the two, especially Shawn.

"Ya two remind me o' someone. Those two were evil, with their little ways, stupid Cleveland, how could I 'ave been so stupid, Shores of Erie." The guy had seemed to go into his thoughts, talking aloud.

"Mr. McTiernan, I'm afraid you've found the wrong person. If you've noticed my last name I'm English. Not Irish."

"Ahh, but that would be yer Da's side, are ye forgettin' 'bout yer own mother?" he said, a grin once again on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure. She died before I knew her. Now if you three would excuse me, I've got work to do." Lassiter said. Shawn was about to say something, but the look Lassiter gave him made him decide that it would probably be best if he didn't. The three walked out of his office, with Shawn catching the tail, before he could fully get out there Lassiter called to him. He stopped and turned, looking expectantly at him.

"No cases, Spencer." Was all he said before going back to his paperwork.

"So, what now, Shawn?" Gus asked as they walked out of the station.

"Smoothies. You like smoothies?" he asked, turning to their new friend. They were standing right in front of the station now.

"Smoothies?" McTiernan questioned

"Ah, geez, what do they drink in Ireland, if not pineapple smoothies?" Shawn asked, sounding exasperated.

"Why, ale o' course." He replied with a wide grin.

"Ok, that sounds good too, but it's only morning, so with that, no alcohol, for me at least." He said and Gus agreed.

"Stupid non-Irishman, no fun." He said and just as he was saying the last three words Juliet O'Hara walked up to them.

"Irishman no fun? Then you haven't met my brothers. Who's this, Shawn?" she asked smiling.

"Lassie, you've misunderstood, I did not say Irishman are no fun, although that Lassiter cousin o' mine may be, but other than that I did not say that. I said non were no fun." He said smiling at her.

"Carlton's your cousin? I never knew he was Irish." She said, pondering that idea.

"Oh, 'e is. It'll only be a matter of time." He said as he smiled and walked away from them.

"That's Lassiter's cousin?" she asked again once he was gone.

"I guess. I mean, they do look a bit alike; they're just so different. I don't know. So, Jules, how are you this fine day?" he asked enthusiastically, his smile beaming.

A bit of a ways down the road though they were being watched. Seamus was trying to figure them out and figure what had just happened with the man who was meant to be a part of the McTiernan clan. He swam from where he'd landed in Lake Erie to Cleveland and gotten ways to Santa Barbara, he was going to get Lassiter, no matter what it took. Lassiter was key.

**Hope you enjoyed. More to come**


End file.
